мεитιяαs
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: TH. De nuevo estaba sentada en el banco, esperandolo. "¿Que significa esto?" gritó lanzandome una revista de la que era portada "Edward..." "Creí que te conocía" "Yo soy así" "No, tu eres así" dijo señalando la revista "Y me das asco"
1. Chapter 0

**Hola a todos!!! **_Bueno aqui vengo con una nueva historia, espero que os guste..._

* * *

» мεитιяαs «

**

* * *

****Prologo**

_El público gritaba emocionado, había millones de personas mirándome, ilusionadas, entusiasmadas, petrificadas, animadas… me miraban, incluso con adoración. "¡¡Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!!" Empezaron a gritar a coro._

_¡¡Buenas Noches, Los Ángeles!! – mi voz retumbó por todo el lugar - ¡Parecen todos muy animados, sin embargo creo que…!_

_De pronto, me sentí viéndolo todo desde fuera, como si yo estuviera parada en un rincón del escenario, y me mirara a mi misma animando el publico. Vi mis ojos emocionados y felices, como me movía con agilidad por el escenario, esquivando todos los cables sin necesidad siquiera de mirar el suelo. La batería empezó a resonar, y la guitarra le siguió. Mi voz empezó a oírse, perfecta, sin ningún fallo o desentono. Y entonces todo sonido desapareció, no se oía nada, mas que mi agitada respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Sabía que yo seguía cantando en el escenario, que el público seguía gritando, que el batería seguía tocando. Sin embargo, mis ojos se fijaron en otra cosa. El guitarrista, que para mí, era muchísimo mas que un simple guitarrista, se detuvo. El sonido del micro al caer resonó por todo el lugar, mientras me veía a mi misma observar a aquel hombre, aquel hombre que tanto quería y adoraba, llevarse una mano al pecho, para luego caer en medio del escenario desmayado._

Me incorporé agitada en la cama, mi respiración agitada rompía el silencio de la habitación y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho, y me dispuse a mirar a la nada. "¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!!" resonó en mi cabeza, mientras ya no podía evitar sollozar.

_Dejo que las lagrimas caigan_

_Cuando ya nadie las mira caer_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!**_ Madre mia, mis saludos cada vez se hacen mas largos... Bueno muchas gracias a los comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos o alertas. Espero que el primer capitulo no os decepcione._

* * *

» мεитιяαs «

* * *

**1. Forks**

Me quité los guantes y me froté las manos suavemente, con la cabeza agachada ocultaba mi rostro gracias a la capucha del abrigo negro y a mi largo pelo. Giré la cabeza y volví a mirar la puerta de la pequeña comisaría. _Forks… _Nunca me imaginé aquí de nuevo. Aquel pequeño pueblo de Washington se me hacía más tenebroso que nunca. Verde, frío, lluvioso y tenebroso. Temblé de nuevo, estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero nunca lo admitiría. Sin duda, aquello era una medida desesperada para momentos desesperados, ninguna lógica razonable habría sido capaz de llevarme a Forks, nunca.

Un Mercedes negro aparcó frente a la comisaría, justo al lado de mi moto Yamaha. Mi ultima adquisición, y con la cual, había tenido narices de venir desde Phoenix. Miré de reojo como un hombre rubio salía del coche, debía de tener como mucho unos treinta y pocos, tenía el cuerpo atlético, realmente parecía uno de los tantos actores de Hollywood. Del lado del copiloto bajo una chica bajita con pinta de duende, tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, sin embargo toda ella destilaba estilo. Puede distinguir que los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos y supuse que eran padre e hija, por la forma de comportarse. Sonreí, seguramente era una buena chica, que tenía una relación entrañable con su padre… _Si, exactamente igual que yo_ me dije a mi misma sarcástica. Volví a frotarme las manos, mientras oía como la chica hablaba emocionada de una salida este fin de semana con una amiga.

Apenas unos minutos después, llegó un coche patrulla que aparcó junto al Mercedes, agaché un poco más la cabeza cuando vi quien bajó de ella. Me acobardé, me acobardé enormemente. De golpe, aquella idea, me parecía muchísimo mas estúpida de lo que me había parecido en un primer momento.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar – habló, mientras yo maquinaba una forma de irme sin que se diera cuenta de quien era.

- No pasa nada Charlie – le sonrió el hombre de Hollywood.

Se creó un silencio, que por alguna extraña razón me puso más nerviosa, ya que tenía la ligera idea de que yo era la causante. Oí sus pasos acercándose tranquilos.

- Perdone – habló la voz de Charlie conciliadora - ¿Tiene algún problema señorita? – preguntó tranquilamente.

Respiré hondo, mientras sentía mis manos temblar. En ese momento quise echar a correr, solo eso, correr, huir. Pero últimamente estaba muy torpe, así que, seguramente, solo conseguiría estrellarme contra el suelo o contra alguno de los coches… no se que es peor. Oí como mi corazón empezaba a retumbar en mis oídos. Volví a respirar hondo y apreté mis manos en dos puños para que no las vieran temblar.

- ¿Señorita? – preguntó la voz del hombre de Hollywood preocupado mientras se acercaba un poco mas, pero, dejo que Charlie siguiera delante.

Me llevé las manos a la capucha de mi grueso abrigo negro y la deslice hasta que dejó de cubrirme la cabeza. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Charlie fijamente a los ojos.

- Es-es… - murmuró la chica, mientras me miraba con reconocimiento, asombro e ilusión.

Permanecí inexpresiva mientras ignoraba la reacción tan común de la chica. Estaba totalmente centrada en otra persona, que me miraba totalmente sorprendido.

- Es Isabella Swan – le murmuro la chica a su padre asombrada, que le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

El silencio nos envolvió, y la mirada de Charlie cambio a una seria. Y la mirada de desprecio no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué mas da? De todas formas, me la merecí.

- Charlie – dije seria a modo de saludo mientras nuestras miradas permanecían fijas la una en la otra.

- Bella – contestó de igual modo - ¿A que debo tu _agradable_ visita?

- Los dos sabemos, que, para ti, yo soy de todo menos agradable – hablé indiferente.

- Cierto – afirmo él.

Pasaron unos instantes, y los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Desvié la vista hacia la moto, pensado en que quizás no pasaría mucho antes de que la tuviera que coger para irme a un motel.

- Oh, no me digas – se burló - Reneé te ha echado – adivinó para luego reírse de mí.

Lo miré indiferente, poco me importaba que se riera de mi situación.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Le miré fijamente en silencio durante unos segundos. Sentía la mirada de los tres sobre mí. Agaché la mirada.

- Ethan ha muerto… - susurré, consiguiendo por primera vez que no se me quebrara la voz.

- ¿¡Que!? –soltó en un jadeo Charlie.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y sus ojos se humedecieron. Vi como el hombre de Hollywood le daba un apretón en su hombro, y supe por su mirada entristecida, que estaba al corriente de toda la historía.

- … por mi culpa – terminé unos segundos después.

- ¿¡Por tu culpa!? – bramó colérico -¿¡Por tu culpa!?

E acercó a mí en dos zancadas y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del banco en el que me sentaba, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejándome encerrada entre sus brazos. Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente al borde del banco, asustada por su reacción, sin embargo, mi rostro permaneció inescrutable.

- ¡Es que siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo! – Gritó – ¡Es que siempre tienes que destrozarlo todo! ¡Todo lo bueno se pudre a tu alrededor!

- Charlie – lo sujetó el otro hombre – Charlie – y aunque le costó, lo separó de mí. – Relájate –le ordenó.

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa – habló sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su amigo – Pero no quiero verte, ni oírte, ni ver algo que indique que estas ahí ¿queda claro?

No le respondí, solo me levanté y me monte en mi moto para luego salir de allí. Y me dirigí hacia su casa, por que sin duda, aquella era su casa, y solo suya, yo solo sería una sombra que pasaba por allí y que pronto se largaría, si es que no me echaba antes.

Poco tardé en aparcar junto a ella. Seguía pintada de blanco, aunque tenía un aspecto mas desgastado que la última vez que la vi. Dejé la moto de forma que no se viera mucho. Aun que sabía que Charlie la iba a mirar con odio igual. Me acerqué aun arbusto y recogí mi bolsa con un poco de ropa y mi portátil, que había dejado ahí con anterioridad, sabiendo que el buen corazón de Charlie iba a ser incapaz de echarme, incluso odiándome. Busqué la llave escondida debajo del felpudo. Y abrí la puerta despacio. Me adentre en la casa a pasos lentos, y dejé que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí con un portazo.

Respire hondo, antes de levantar la mirada, que hasta entonces, había estado clavada en mis pies. Recorrí lentamente la estancia con la mirada, viendo lo obvio en cada detalle. Mi padre, no había olvidado a mi madre, y por supuesto, había sido incapaz de superar su ida. Y el odio, hacia la supuesta razón de su ida, seguía vigente. _Logico…_

Me recordé corriendo por esa casa, riendo, con Charlie siguiendo para hacerme cosquillas. Recordé a Reneé experimentando en la cocina. Me recordé jugando con Ethan. Me recordé viendo un partido de futbol con Charlie y Ethan mientras Reneé leía una revista. Me recordé siendo feliz.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro antes de que pisara el primer escalón de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Subí despacio y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Estaba igual que como lo recordaba, con lo básico, una cama con mesilla a la izquierda de la puerta, dejando una pequeña separación con la pared izquierda, en la que había una ventana, un escritorio contra la pared enfrente de la cama y un armario en la pared derecha. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al escritorio donde dejé el maletín con el portátil. Solté el bolso a los pies de la cama y abrí la ventana para luego dejarme caer tumbada en la cama de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mojando la almohada. Me encogí lo más que pude en un ovillo. Mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras miraba fijamente la pared sin ver. Una corriente de aire frío entro por la ventana abierta haciéndome temblar, sin embargo, no tuve la fuerza necesaria para levantarme a cerrar la ventana.

Había perdido. Había perdido millones de dólares, había perdido amigos, había perdido mi hogar, a mi familia. Había perdido mi voz, y había perdido a la única persona que me conocía y me quería, de la misma manera que yo lo quería a él. Me había perdido a mi misma. Y a pesar de estar dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba, no había hecho nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! Me había dejado manejar como un títere, y lo peor de todo, es que seguramente, la próxima vez, también me deje manejar.

_Y las lágrimas nublan mi mirada_

_Impidiéndome ver el camino_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!! **_Que puedo decir, muchisimas gracias por agregarme a alerts o a Favoritos, y muchisimas gracias por dejarme reviews. Espero que os guste, y si alguien de aqui lee mi otra historia,no os preocupeis que la continuaré en cuanto vuelva del viaje al que me voy este domingo...__  
_

* * *

» мεитιяαs «

* * *

**2. Verde, verde y verde… y mas verde. Dios… como odio el verde.**

Abrí los ojos confusa. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces mientras intentaba situarme y esperaba que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del atardecer. Forks… Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, hacía poco más de un día que había llegado a Forks y yo aún seguía allí tirada. Se oía de lejos el murmullo de un par de voces. Charlie estaba en casa. Y aun que, realmente no era mi intención, ni molestarlo, no armar la tercera guerra mundial allí abajo, tampoco era mi intención quedarme mas tiempo allí encerrada. Y como siempre, habiendo tenido todo el día para salir, y lo habría hecho sin molestar a nadie, elijo este, en el que tendré que ver a Charlie y, seguramente, en el caso de que se moleste en hablarme, que lo dudo, no recibiré buenas palabras de su parte.

Aun que… también podría salir por la ventana – miré la ventana desde mi posición, aun tumbada en la cama – Claro, no hay cosa que suene mas apetecible en este momento que morir por intentar salir por la ventana de un segundo piso.

Se me escapó un leve quejido. Sentía todo el cuerpo destrozado de estar tumbada tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Me levanté con un suspiro cansado y me di un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me atacó de golpe. Sentí como mi mirada se oscurecía, y como la habitación me empezaba a dar vueltas haciéndome más difícil permanecer de pie. Me sujete en la puerta, cerrada, y apoyé mi frente en ella esperando a que se me fuera el mareo mientras respiraba profundamente.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando todo se me pasó y abrí la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido. Dios, si es que existía, no me quería mucho, porque la puerta soltó un chirrido que se oyó por toda la casa.

Vale, ya no tenía porque esforzarme en que Charlie no me viera.

Bajé las escaleras despacio y me dirigí a la puerta principal, pasando, lamentablemente, muy cerca del salón.

- ¿A dónde vas? – oí la voz de Charlie desde el sofá de salón.

No me giré, ¿para qué? De todas formas, el también me estaba dando la espalda. Sin embargo, miré de reojo. El hombre de hollywood se encontraba allí, sentado junto a una mujer de rostro en forma de corazón y pelo de color caramelo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me dedicó una sonrisa amable, cariñosa y… _maternal._

Aparté la mirada rápidamente y fijé mi mirada en la puerta.

- Voy a caminar un rato – contesté por fin después de unos segundos.

- Es tarde.

- Lo se.

- El bosque es peligroso.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa amarga saliera de mi boca. No era preocupación lo que salía de su boca, era obligación. Si me informaba del peligro, como buen sheriff que es, todo sentimiento de culpabilidad, en el caso de que algo me llegara a suceder, quedaría completamente disuelto.

Di unos pasos más y alcancé la puerta.

- Mírale el lado bueno – hablé antes de salir – Mas posibilidades de que no vuelva.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, y me dirigí a paso tranquilo hacía el jardín trasero de la casa, que daba al bosque.

Cuando me interné en él, solo pude ver una cosa…

_Verde…_

Verde, verde y verde… y mas verde. Dios… como odio el verde.

Caminé apenas unos metros, y me senté a los pies de un árbol.

Si tanto odiaba el verde, si tanto odiaba el frío, si tanto odia Forks, ¿Por qué había ido a casa de Charlie? Realmente, la razón la tengo poco clara hasta y yo, pero desde el primer momento mi subconsciente veía Forks como primera y única opción para ir.

_Quizás_ era porque Charlie se parecía enormemente a Ethan. Masoquista, lo se, pero que se le va ha hacer, así soy yo.

_Quizás_ era porque de golpe me había dado cuenta de lo estúpidamente perdida que estaba en mi misma y necesitaba volver al principio.

_Quizás_ porque tenía la inconsciente esperanza de que a Charlie se le fuera la cabeza y me pegara un tiro. ¿Eso se consideraría suicidio u homicidio…? Creo que un poco de las dos.

_Quizás_ era por alguna razón que aun no había conseguido aceptar y admitir.

Suspiré con cansancio mientras sentía como las gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre mí. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos, dejando que las gotas de agua que se colaban entre las ramas chocaran contra mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser que encontrara aquello tan gratificante después de haberlo odiado durante años? Ni si quiera yo encontraba una respuesta a aquello, solo sabía que disfrutaba bajo la lluvia.

Me levanté pesadamente cuando se me escapó el primer estornudo, y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa. Me escurrí el pelo rápidamente en porche antes de llamar a la puerta, mi escasa inteligencia no me había dado para acordarme de las llaves.

Llamé tímidamente a la puerta con mis manos temblorosa. Joder me estaba congelando. Oí unos pasos en el interior de la casa y en pocos segundo la mujer sonrisa maternal – Dios… le estaba poniendo motes a todo el mundo – Me abrió la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome sorprendida desde la puerta. Hasta que un estornudo, mío, por supuesto, la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Oh cariño, pasa – dijo rápidamente apartándose para dejarme pasar – Sube rápido, dúchate y ponte el pijama.

No… si te parece me tumbo con la ropa mojada, así, para mantenerme fresquita, como hace tanto calor…

No conteste. Me limité a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Primero fui a mi habitación y cogí mi pijama de la bolsa junto con una toalla. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Dejé mi pijama en el primer lugar que pille por allí y abrí el grifo de la bañera para que el agua se calentara. Me daría una ducha rápida, ya habría tiempo para baños interminables de relajación otro día. Me desvestí tranquilamente y me metía bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Dios… podría tirarme allí debajo todo el puñetero día.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron de la ensoñación. Pegué un brinco en la ducha y mis pies resbalaron - ¡¡Que raro!! Nótese el sarcasmo – haciéndome caer de culo clavándome todo el grifo en la espalda (N/A: Lamentablemente… Me ha pasado…).

- Joder que daño – me quejé murmurando.

- ¿Cariño?

Pero que manía había cogido la jodida mujer sonrisas maternales con llamarme cariño. Dios… que irascible me ponía el dolo.

- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar la voz desde fuera del baño.

- ¡Si! – Que mentirosa que soy.

Me recogí el pelo aun chorreando en una pinza y me sequé rápidamente con la toalla y me puse rápidamente el pijama que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes grises con el borde en azul celeste. (N/A: En mi perfil.) Me solté el pelo y me lo sequé un poco con la toalla. Para dirigirme a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto con ella detrás.

- Hemos pedido pizza ¿quieres bajar a cenar con nosotros? – Me giré y la miré confundida mientras ella me sonreía.

- Va-vale - me tembló la voz por la inseguridad.

- Soy Esme Cullen

Le di una sonrisa triste, no teniendo ninguna más, y su sonrisa se agrandó comprendiendo mi esfuerzo.

- Bella Swan

_Dejo que la lluvia caiga_

_Y limpie mi triste alma_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!! **_Gracia por los comentarios y todo. Espero que os guste.  
_

* * *

» мεитιяαs «

* * *

**3. Banco**

Solté un resoplido mientras me incorporaba en la cama. Me puse rápidamente el pantalón ancho de deporte negro y me até las deportivas, colocándome por ultimo la chaqueta a conjunto con los pantalones. No me molesté en cambiarme la camiseta gris de tirantes que ya llevaba, no creo que haya mucha gente a las tres de la mañana a la que le importe mi aspecto. Cogí mi móvil y mi Ipod y salí silenciosa de la casa.

Habían pasado dos días desde la vez que salí al bosque en la noche de tormenta, y la verdad es que los árboles esos me daban mal rollo. Así que preferí pasear por las calles desiertas.

Me empezaban a doler los pies cuando vi un banco al final de la calle. Me senté y subí las piernas al banco abrazándolas con mis brazos. Estuve en silencio durante un rato hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba en la otra punta del banco. Miré disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Era un chico de mi edad, bastante guapo la verdad, estaba sentado en el banco echando la cabeza hacía atrás, y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Miré de nuevo a su rostro y me fijé en las marcadas ojeras, que se marcaban aun mas por lo pálido que era su rostro.

Normal que fuera pálido, a ver quien consigue tomar el sol aquí…

Sonreí cuando vi su pelo cobrizo todo desordenado, se notaba que se había tirado horas intentando peinarlo.

Aparté mi vista de él y la fijé en lo que había enfrente de mí.

Estuvimos allí sentados durante horas, sin movernos, sin hablar y sin ni siquiera dirigirnos unas miradas. Hasta que llego el amanecer, y los dos nos levantamos tomando cada uno una dirección para volver a casa.

…

Pasó una semana y todo seguía igual, nos encontrábamos todas las noches y por lo general, yo siempre llegaba primero. No nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, y tampoco había hecho falta, las cosas estaban bien simplemente sentándonos el uno al lado del otro.

Me volví a inclinar sobre el retrete y vomité lo que me quedaba de cena. Me lavé la cara en el lavabo y me dirigí tambaleante a mi cuarto a dejarme caer en la cama. No pude dormir mucho esa noche, pero tampoco pude levantarme para salir, me encontraba demasiado mareada.

…

Anduve tranquilamente por las calles, mirándome los pies. Anoche no había podido salir y hoy había salido mas tarde de lo normal. No se por qué me ponía tan nerviosa, no es como si a él le importaba o algo. Cuando llegué al banco el ya se encontraba allí, sentado en la misma postura que siempre. Yo me senté agachada hacia delante apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y enterando mi cara en mis manos. El silencio volvió a envolvernos, como todas las noches.

- ¿Por qué este banco? – oí su voz por primera vez.

Me enderecé en el banco y me giré un poco para mirarlo, el permanecía en la misma postura con los ojos cerrados.

- No se –conteste en un susurro – Es el primero que encuentro desde mi casa.

Vi como se el también se enderezaba y se giraba un poco hacía mi me sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

_Verdes…_

- También es el primero desde la mía – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Este tío estaba realmente bueno.

- A lo mejor no hay ni un solo banco más en todo el pueblo.

- A lo mejor… -susurró él.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y frunció el ceño.

- No deberías estar aquí –murmuró agachando la mirada – es tarde.

- Tu tampoco.

- Tienes una pinta horrible – soltó de golpe.

- Oh, gracias – hablé con sarcasmo.

- No, la verdad es que estas buena, pero tienes pinta de estar enferma.

Se volvió a poner en su postura habitual y cerró los ojos.

- Quizás deberías dormir – me recomendó.

- Quizás tu también deberías dormir – le recomendé yo ahora mientras seguía mirándolo.

- Si, esta claro que los dos deberíamos estar durmiendo, pero yo no puedo, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – preguntó serio.

- ¿Insomnio?

- Esa es la mía, no vale copiarse – me miró con una sonrisa.

- Estaba intentando preguntarte si tienes insomnio – intenté explicarme.

- Ah – se enderezó de nuevo en el banco y me miró – Si, sufro Insomnio terminal.

- ¿Terminal? – pregunte yo confundida.

- Hay tres tipos de insomnio: el insomnio inicial, es el mas común, – empezó a explicarme – y es cuando te cuesta mucho dormirte al acostarte; el insomnio intermedio, ese es cuando te despiertas muchas veces durante la noche y el insomnio terminal, que es el que tengo yo, que es cuando te levantas muy temprano antes de que acabe la noche. Bueno, después también se pueden clasificar por otras cosas. (N/A: Alabada sea la Wikipedia)

- Ah, vale – murmuré sin saber del todo que decir.

- Bueno… y ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- ¿Por qué tengo que darte una excusa?

El puso una sonrisa arrogante y se volvió a sentar echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- Porque estas en mi banco

- ¿En tu banco? – pregunte riéndome – No he visto tu nombre por ningún sitio.

- De hecho esta justo aquí – dijo señalándolo sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

_Edward…_

- Un día estaba aburrido y escribí mi nombre, como no tenía nada…

- Pesadillas – le corté.

Se giró hacia mí y me dio una mirada triste.

- ¿Te da miedo dormir?

- Un poco – admití – son un poco dolorosas.

- Entiendo –agachó la mirada - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó mirándome de nuevo.

- Bella.

- Soy Edward – se presento.

- El chico del banco – sonreimos.

_Y una pequeña luz me espera_

_Escondida al final del camino_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos!!!** Lo se, estoy perdida por el mundo, pero es que ya he empezado el curso y estoy liadilla. Muchas gracias a todos por lso comentarios. Espero que os guste._

_Aclaro una cosa para los lectores de Golpes: NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC.

* * *

_

**» мεитιяαs «**

* * *

**4. Tiempo.**

Cogí la guitarra y la acomodé en mi regazo, rasgué las cuerdas de la guitarra varias veces recordando como se hacía. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin coger una guitarra. Alisé un poco la arrugada hoja de papel frente a mí, en la cama de mi cuarto.

Una nueva canción.

Comencé a tocar tranquila, a oscuras, como en los viejos tiempos, sin dinero ni fama de por medios, solo la música y el sentimiento.

1, 2, 3  
I'm going away for a while.  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me,  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible.  
See I'm trying to find my place,  
But it might not be here where I feel safe.  
We all learn to make mistakes.

- _Aclárame una duda. – pidió Edward una noche._

_Permanecí en silencio, a la espera de su pregunta._

- _¿Cómo has acabado en este pueblo alejado de la mano de dios, donde apenas sale el sol?_

- _Oye, que esta semana ha salido el sol tres veces.- bromeé._

- _¿Si? – preguntó riéndose con incredibilidad - ¿Durante cuanto tiempo salió el sol que ni lo he visto?_

- _Una vez llegó al minuto – susurré y el se carcajeó._

- _No, enserio, ¿De donde vienes? – preguntó aún con una sonrisa._

- _Phoenix._

- _¿¡Phoenix!? _

- _Sí._

- _¿Es que nunca salías de casa o algo? – preguntó riendose un poco._

_Fruncí el ceño confundida._

- _Claro que salía._

- _Pues estas mas blanca que el papel y allí si que hace sol._

- _No estoy mas blanca que el papel, solo soy un poco pálida – me defendí mientras me tocaba la cara._

- _Si tu lo dices… - me picó._

And run.  
From them, from them,  
With no direction.  
We'll run from them, from them,  
With no conviction.

- _¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – preguntó Edward unos días mas tarde._

- _¡Oh, maldición! ¡Se me han olvidado las Barbies! – bromeé._

- _Que pena, a mí también – me siguió la corriente._

- _¿Jugabas con Barbies de pequeño? – pregunté mirándole sorprendida._

- _¡Mi hermana me obligaba a jugar con ella!_

- _Si seguro… Yo creo que tú disfrutabas jugando._

- _¿Por qué no jugamos a los médicos? – se insinuó de broma – Hoy me apetece ser ginecólogo._

_No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita mientras le golpeaba en el hombro y él no tardó mucho en reírse conmigo._

_- Quería decirte que si jugábamos a las veinte preguntas – me explico cuando paramos de carcajearnos – Pero bueno, que si tú prefieres jugar a lo de los médicos, por mi encantado – bromeó de nuevo haciéndome reír._

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts,  
Travelling endlessly.  
Don't need no roads.  
In fact they follow me.  
And we just go in circles.  
Now I'm told that this life,  
And pain is just a simple compromise,  
So we can get what we want out of it.

_Caminábamos acompañados por el silencio entre las calles desiertas._

- _Sabes… - susurró después de un rato – a veces me odio._

_Le miré tristemente, aun sin comprender a que se refería. Caminaba junto a mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el rostro decaído._

- _Siempre que llegó a casa, todos ya se han levantado y están desayunando. Tengo dos hermanos ¿lo sabias? – habló tristemente mirándose los pies._

- _No – susurré yo también._

- _Los dos son divertidos, algo hiperactivos, la gente nada mas verlos queda encantada con ellos, los ama. – suspiró, y levanto la mirada al cielo nublado y oscuro – Y yo, siempre me quedo callado, apartado, y la gente suele mirarme con recelo._

- _Eres diferente._

- _Si… - me miró fijamente a los ojos durante un segundo para luego volver a mirar al suelo – Mi madre, siempre me mira preocupada, con dolor, nunca los mira a ellos así._

- _Te quiere – opiné._

- _Lo se, y yo la quiero a ella, a veces echo de menos sus abrazos…_

- _Pues abrázala – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir._

- _Me distancié de ella… con en el tiempo, el tema del insomnio le puso bastante mal, así que acabé por distanciarme de ella._

- _No te alejes de las personas que te quieren, eso solo hará mas mal, para ti y para ellos._

_Edward se detuvo y se giró hacia mí, le devolví la mirada extrañada. Abrí la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero siempre acabé cerrándola sin saber que decir._

- _¿Qué es lo que te atormenta a ti? – preguntó con curiosidad._

- _Un cadáver._

Would someone care to classify,  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds,  
So I can find someone to rely on.

_Las cosas en casa estaban ya un poco mas tranquilas a partir de la tercera semana. Habíamos pasado de los comentarios hirientes a ignorarnos mutuamente. Charlie leía tranquilamente el periódico, mientras yo me comía un yogurt, o medio, mas bien._

- _Charlie – lo llame._

_Charlie levanto la cabeza y me miro seria y aburridamente._

- _¿Podría apuntarme al instituto de aquí? – pregunté mirándome las manos temblorosas en mi regazo. – Se que eso sería quedarme mucho tiempo, pero, podría pagarte un alquiler._

_Tiró el periódico sobre la mesa y se levando súbitamente._

_- Tengo que irme a trabajar._

And run,  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead.  
Oh, you are not useless  
We are just.

- _¿A ti te parece normal? – le pregunté a Edward._

- _No se a que te refieres. – dijo mirandome estrañado sentado en el banco._

- _A esto._

- _Sigo sin saber de que hablas._

- _Prácticamente no sabemos nada el uno sobre el otro, nos conocemos desde hace apenas un mes y sin embargo…_

- _Creo que los dos sabemos lo suficiente del otro, sabemos que tipo de persona es el otro ¿o no?_

- _Yo…_

- _¿Qué pasa, Bella? __¿Es que me estás ocultando un pasado oscuro? – bromeó. - ¿has robado un banco o algo de eso? Admito que este es un buen sitio para esconderse, siempre y cuando esquives lo mejor posible al Sr. Swan._

- _¿Sr. Swan? – pregunté, interesada por lo que sabía de mi padre._

- _Si, en realidad es un buen hombre, simplemente, la vida le jugó una mala pasada – susurró._

_O su hija… según como mires la historia._

_  
_  
Misguided ghosts,  
Travelling endlessly.  
The ones we trusted the most,  
Pushed us far away.  
And theres no one road,  
We should not be the same.  
But I'm just a ghost,  
And still they echo me.  
They echo me in circles.

_Respiro tranquila _

_en los buenos momentos._

* * *

Enviaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo a todo aquel que me envié un review. O me deje un email para enviarselo.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! **He encontrado la inspiracion para esta historia, y aquí estoy, trayendoos el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. _

_Por cierto, la cancion del capitulo anterior era **Misguided ghosts** del nuevo disco de **Paramore.**_

* * *

» мεитιяαs «

* * *

**5. Dos meses en Blanco.**

Sentía la mirada perspicaz de Charlie a cada minuto sobre mí, y he de admitirlo, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, me miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, a veces incluso pensaba que se le había ido la cabeza. Pero sabía que no era así, lo sabía, como también sabía que su actitud se debía a que él sabía algo que tiene que ver conmigo y de lo que, seguramente, yo no quería que se enterara.

Y si su mirada me daba miedo, esto era peor, pero que mucho peor.

Vi como su mano se dirigía al revolver que aun llevaba encima y me tragué de golpe toda el agua que esta bebiendo. ¡Oh Dios! Me iba a disparar.

Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que dejo el revolver sobre la encimera, y fue su turno para mirarme como si estuviera loca.

Dejé el vaso en el fregadero pasando por al lado suyo y subí corriendo las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto, tropezando varias veces en el camino. Cerré en un portazo apoyando mi espalda en ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

Como todas las noches fui al banco y me senté esperando a Edward. Aunque el se despertaba mas temprano que yo, siempre llegaba después, al parecer su casa estaba bastante lejos.

Sonreí cuando lo vi aparecer y él, automáticamente, correspondió el gesto.

- ¿Damos un paseo? – propuso cuando estuvo frente a mí.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera gris enorme con el nombre de una marca conocida. Sus manos estaban enterradas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y tenia todo el pelo despeinado.

- Me gusta tu pelo – le dije mientras me levantaba del banco y empezaba ha andar junto a él.

Él soltó una risita.

- A mi me pone de los nervios, es imposible que se quede en su sitio –se quejó pasándose la manos por el pelo en un fallido intento de peinarlo.

- Es sexy

Sentí como se detenía y lo imité girándome para ver que pasaba. Me miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Se acercó lentamente a mí hasta poder susurrarme en el oído de forma endemoniadamente sensual.

- ¿Te parezco sexy?

Suspiré falsamente en su oido.

- No se… ¿Te parezco yo sexy a ti? – respondí de igual forma.

Y automáticamente, los dos nos carcajeamos.

…

El carraspeo de Charlie desde la cocina detuvo mi entrada a hurtadillas por la mañana. Me acerqué tranquila a donde se encontraba tomándose un café mientras veía las noticias.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó sin mirarme.

- He salido a pasear.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana durante cuatro horas? – preguntó clavando la vista en mí.

Me mantuve en silencio. No iba a contar la verdad y no tenía sentido que mintiera.

- ¿Sabes? – habló después de un rato – Antes de ayer me llamo Reneé.

¡Oh mierda! Ha saber que le ha dicho. Sentí como las manos me temblaban automáticamente y Charlie frunció el ceño dándose cuenta. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de que el simple nombre de Reneé me daba escalofríos.

- Me preguntó que tal iba nuestra relación – siguió contando sin apartar la vista de mis manos mientras que yo miraba fijamente el suelo – Le respondí que aun seguí un poco tensa. ¿Sabes que me contestó?

Tragué notablemente.

- Me contestó textualmente: "No creí que fueras tan duro como para aguantar tres meses enfadado con ella" - la imitó.

Mi respiración empezó a entre cortarse cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que el sabía, o le faltaba muy poco para descubrir. No. Él no, por favor, se suponía que nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

- No puedo tenerte en mi casa durante un año si no se en que estas metida. Tenemos dos meses en blanco por ahí, en donde nadie sabe nada de ti – su voz se volvió totalmente ruda – Repetiré la pregunta: ¿Dónde has estado?

Me senté en mi cama sin saber que hacer, había salido prácticamente corriendo de la cocina, ¿Qué podía decirle a Charlie? Me levante y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. Tenía la respiración agitada y me temblaban las manos.

_"Ya sabes que soy medico, puedes llamarme si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo"_

Las palabras de Carlisle la noche en la que realmente nos conocimos, el encontronazo en la entrada de la comisaría no cuenta, me llegaron de golpe a la cabeza, cogí rápidamente la tarjeta que me había dado y que estaba sobre la mesa y busque el móvil entre mi mochila, revolviendo y sacándolo todo, hasta que finalmente lo encontré y lo introduje rápidamente. Y entonces dude, ¿debía darle al botón verde o no?

Me dejé caer en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en el borde la cama y miré fijamente el número mientras me mordía el labio inferior de forma inconsciente.

Oh, joder… De todas formas ¿Qué más podría perder?

Cerré los ojos mientras pulsaba el botón y me llevaba el móvil al oído. Lo cogió al segundo toque.

- _¿Diga?_

- ¿Carlisle? – pregunté en apenas un susurro tembloroso.

- _¿¡Bella!?_ – me llamo alarmado -_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿estás bien? _– preguntó alarmado.

- Si, si, estoy bien – le tranquilicé – Es solo… - dude.

- _Bella… ¿Qué pasa?_ – su repentina seriedad me puso algo mas nerviosa.

- Es solo… ¿crees que podría pasarme por tu consulta o lo que sea que tengas y hablamos? – pregunté dudosa.

- _Pásate por mi despacho en el hospital sobre las once, haré que te dejen pasar en caso de que yo aun no esté._

- Gracias – suspiré mas tranquila.

- _Te dije que me llamaras si tenías alguno problema, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Cuídate_ – me pidió – _Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos a las once. _

- Vale. Adiós.

…

Si había algo que odiaba de los hospitales era, sin duda, la sensación que estos me producían. El olor a desinfectante, el color blanco que abundaba por todas partes, no solo te hacían sentir incomoda, si no que además, recalcaba la frialdad de lugar, la soledad, y el miedo de algunas habitaciones a no ver el mañana.

Aquel no era el lugar para pasar tus últimos días.

- ¿Qué desea? – habló la voz irritante de una enfermera del lugar.

- He venido ha hablar con Carlisle Cullen – hablé arrogante.

La enfermera me miró de arriba abajo con asco. Aquel día llevaba unos pitillos grises con un grueso y enorme yérsey negro que me descolgaba de un hombro con unas converse negras con dibujos en gris. Y tenía que admitir que, a pesar de ir de lo más simple, iba sexy.

- El doctor Cullen esta ocupado, además, está esperando a una persona importante – otra cosa odiosa de los hospitales: las enfermeras odiosas, había enfermeras buenas y dulces, no lo dudo, pero yo no conocía ninguna.

- Hilary – se oyó la voz amable de Carlisle junto a mi – No pasa nada, era a ella a quien esperaba – dijo mientras colocaba un brazo sobre mis hombros, guiándome hacia su despacho.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que guardaba en su bolsillo, y me dejó pasar. Observé el despacho con indiferencia mientras el se ponía la bata blanca con su nombre y se colocaba el estetoscopio al cuello. Era un despacho como cualquier otro, una amplia ventana mostraba el bosque tras el hospital detrás del imponente escritorio de roble. Una enorme estantería llena de revistas y libros sobre medicina se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta mientras la pared derecha estaba decorada con todos los diplomas que había conseguido.

- Siéntate – me pidió indicando con la mano las sellas frente al escritorio mientras el se sentaba detrás. – Me imagino que tu visita tiene algo que ver con la que me hizo tu padre ayer – habló con perpiscacia una vez estuvimos sentados.

- Supones bien – dije fríamente.

- Tu padre firmó los papeles para que me convirtiera oficialmente en tu medico, espero que no te moleste – hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente, asentí para mostrar mi conformidad – Por lo tanto – siguió – me han enviado tu historial medico.

Oh, mierda…

- Lo he recibido esta misma mañana – eso explica porque esta tan serio – Y ahora veo que tu padre tiene razón, eres decepcionante, no te has molestado en ocultárselo, ni a él, ni a la prensa – habló irónico – Sin embargo lo único que podría ser medianamente de admirar… ¿Eso es lo que quieres ocultar?

- Quizás yo no lo considere de admirar.

- Aceptar los errores y problemas de uno mismo e intentar solucionarlos es algo admirable.

- No.

- Tu padre querría saberlo, es mas, debería saberlo – intentó convencerme.

- He dicho no, y tengo derecho al secreto de profesión.

- No es fácil seguir adelante Bella, te caerás muchas veces y si no tienes a nadie que te de la mano para ayudarte, un día dejaras de poder levantarte – me cogió la mano sobre la mesa en señal de apoyo – Deja que alguien te ayude.

La sala quedó en silencio durante unos segundos en los que no pude más que observar como sujetaba mis manos. Ansiaba esa ayuda, pero no podía dejar que mi padre se enterara y no había nadie más con quien pudiera hablar de eso ahora.

- Durante años, me he caído y me he levantado yo sola – hablé con dureza apartando mi mano de entre las suyas – no necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie.

Me levanté bruscamente y me dirigí a la puerta. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me encontré tras la puerta a la persona que menos esperaba. Me asuste por la posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado más de la cuenta.

- Edward… - susurré asustada por su mirada sorprendida y a la vez extrañada – Mierda.

Y corrí.

_Y me ahogo en mi misma_

_Cuando los malos me dejan sin consuelo_

_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, enviaré un pequeño adelanto a quien deje un review_  
_


	7. Nota

Chicos... Lo siento...

Realmente no se que me pasa, pero no puedo escribir.

Llevo algo mas de medio año sin escribir nada... O bueno, sin hacer nada que se pueda considerar escribir. Y no hay persona que peor se sienta que yo, porque no sabeis la de horas que me he tirado frente al documento en blanco sin realmente conseguir nada. Y me siento frustrada. Porque realmente tengo ideas nuevas e ideas que aun conservo para mis historias. Realmente, quiero escribir, ansio escribir... y no hay manera... Estoy totalmente bloqueada!

Espero que ahora (dentro de dos semanas), que estaré de vaciones, sea capaz de escribir algo... De verdad que lo espero, pero no puedo prometer nada.

A todos aquellos que siguen mis fics... Gracias, y lo siento por las molestias.

Os quiero

Saludos.

BH.


End file.
